My Rival is My prince EDIT
by uchikazen naruca24
Summary: Naruto tunanggan! oh itu adalah berita yang buruk untuknya sudah begitu tunanggan dengan rivalnya dari kecil lagi apa yang akan naruto alami! sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamers: naruto milik kishimoto sensei**

 **pairing: sasufemnaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:romance,drama(mungkin)**

 **warning:OOC,pendek,alur kecepatan,gender bender,tpyo,ect**

 **hai Ruca kembali dengan fic yang sama namun cerita sudah ruca perbahurui menjadi lebih baik :)**

 **Ruca akan senang bila banyak yang mendukung fic ini**

 **langsung saja...**

 **My Rival is My Prince**

 **chapter 1**

KIHS atau Konoha Internasional High School adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional. Pembagian kelas di KIHS terdiri dari kelas A-E. Setiap kelas terdiri dari 25 orang siswa. Kelas B-E adalah kelas yang biasa, kleas A terdiri dari siswsa/i unggulan. Di KIHS ada sebuah kelas khusus untuk siswa/i terunggul peraih peringkat 10 Besar, kelas itu disebut sebagai ExC(dibaca: exsi) atau Extra class. ExC adalah kelas kedua pemeran utama kita, Naruto Dan Sasuke.

"Ohayou Minna" Sapaan nan merdu di pagi hari yang cerah di musim panas oleh tokoh utama kita Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze Naruto adalah putri bungsu direktur Rasengan Corp Namikaze Minato. Naruto memperoleh peringkat 3.

"ohayou Naru-chan" ujar Shimura Sai putra produser musik dan seni,peraih peringkat 9 dengan senyuman palsunya

"Wah Hot Couple kita sudah Datang ya ayo duduk" kata Yamanaka Ino Putri direktur Mall, peraih Peringkat 8 Saat melihat Naruto Berjalan Masuk ke Rumah Kaca di ikuti Tunangannya,Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Putra Bungsu Direktur Sharingan Corp, dan Sasuke adalah Tunangan peraih peringkat 1. kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bertungan, padahal satu KIHS tahu Kalau mereka berdua adalah Rival.

 ***Flashback (3 minggu sebelumnya)***

Saat ini semua keluarga Namikaze sudah berada di ruang makan minus Sasori Dan Kyuubi yang sedang berada di luar negeri. Keluarga Namikaze sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga uchiha. Kedua keluarga ini punya sebuah tradisi makan malam bersama setiap akhir bulan dan dilakukan di rumah kedua keluarga ini secara bergantian, alasanya agar hubungan mereka tetap akrab.

 **TING TONG...TING TONG...**

"ah akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu datang biar aku yang membuka pintunya" kata Kushina a.k.a kaa-san Naruto sambil berlalu menuju pintu

Setelah keluarga uchiha datang kedua keluarga ini pun memulai makan malam bersama dengan hikmat dan tenang.

"Naru sayang kenapa sayurnya tidak di makan" tanya Mikoto a.k.a ibu Sasuke lembut membuka pembicaraan

"ah Naru tidak terlalu suka dengan sayur ini oba-san"kata naruto dengan senyum manisnya

"pantas saja kau Dobe"kata Sasuke dengan datarnya sedatar tembok

"apa maksudmu hah?! Aku memang tidak suka makan sayur tapi aku rajin makan buah sebagai penganti sayur kau tahu itu" kata Naruto emosi

"huh! Kau memang Dobe makan sayur dan buah itu harus seimbang"katanya dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan

"hei coba lihat siapa yang berbicara kau sendiri juga begitu kau hanya makan tomat saja setiap harinya"kata naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk irisan tomat yang bahkan lebih banyak dari nasinya Sasuke

"ck...ck... sekali Dobe tetaplah Dobe tomat itu lebih spesial dari buah dan sayuran yang lain karena tomat bisa di golongkan kedalam kelompok buah ataupun sayur jadi aku itu makan sayur dan buah dengan seimbang tidak seperti kau DOBE" itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan sasuke.

"GGRRR...Teme" teriak Naruto di samping Telinga Sasuke

"kau mau membuat telingga ku tuli ya" kata Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto

"sudah kalian ini jangan rubut ayo lanjutkan makan kalian" kata Minato menengahi perkelahian acara makan itu pun dilanjutkan sebelum jiraya membuka suara.

"naruto" mendengar namanya di panggil naruto segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kakeknya

"naruto mau menuruti peminitaan jii-san?"

"tentu ji-san" kata naruto dengan senyuman yang manis

" kalau begitu kakek ingin kau bertunangan dan menikah dengan sasuke"

Perkataan jiraya sukses membuat naruto tersedak dan sasuke terkejut walaupun sasuke menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya di balik wajah datar temboknya

"HAH?! Kakek pasti bercanda kan?! hahaha" tanya Naruto dan tertawa canggung

"kakek sama sekali tidak bercanda Naruto" Ujar Jiraya

"tapi ji-san, Naru tidak mau bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan manusia tanpa ekspresi ini"kata Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya

"Naru apa yang kau katakan tentang sasuke tidak sopan sayang" kata Kushina menegur Naruto dengan lembut

Menyadari kesalahannya naruto langsung menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto "Maafkan Naru ya oba-chan oji-san kalau perkataan Naru menyinggung oba-chan dan oji-san tapi Teme memang manusia tanpa ekspresi" kata naruto

" hahahaha tidak apa-apa naru. Muka Sasuke itu memang terlalu datar bibi sudah mengatakan padanya agar belajar untuk sedikit tersenyum" Mikoto berkata sambil tertawa tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam yang di tujukan putra bungsunya kepadanya

"hahaha benarkan apa yang ku bilang Teme"

"Ehem" suara itu sukses menghentikan tawa di ruang Makan itu "bisa kita lanjutkan" melihat semua orang telah tenang Jiraya melanjutkan perkataannya

"Naruto sebenarnya ini bukan pemintaan kakek saja tapi ini sebuah perjanjian antara kakek dan ayahnya Fugaku"

"maksud kakek apa Naru tidak mengerti"

"begini dulu saat masa peperangan Ayah dari Fugaku yang bernama Madara pernah menolong Ji-san. Mulai dari saat itu mereka berteman dengan baik di dalam kemiliteran lalu saat Ji-san dan Madara sudah keluar dari kemiliteran kami membuat suatu perjanjian. Jika nanti kami sudah menikah dan memiliki anak kami akan menikahkan anak kami ta,..."perkataan Jiraya dipotong oleh sasuke yang sedari tadi diam

"jadi maksud anda karena keturunan dari kedua belah pihak saat itu tidak ada yang wanita di teruskan ke keturunaan selanjutnya " kata Sasuke mencoba menebak

"ya kau benar sekali uchiha muda tidak salah kau di katakan uchiha muda yang jenius"

"tapi kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak Kyuu-nee saja yang dijodohkan" Naruto memandang kakeknya dengan penuh tanya

" tadinya kami akan menjodohkan dia tapi saat di tahu kebenarannya dia pergi ke Amerika dan sampai sekarang tou-san tidak tahu dia ada di Amerika bagian mana"

"tapi tou-san aku tidak mungkin bisa bersatu dengan sasuke kami ini rival abadi tidak tinggal satu atap saja kami selalu bertengkar apalagi tinggal dalam satu atap" naruto berkata dengan wajah memelasnya

"aku tahu dia Dobe tapi kali ini aku setuju dengannya kami tidak akan bisa tinggal dalam satu atap"kata Sasuke membuat semua orang terdiam

"begini saja aku punya sebuah solusi untuk masalah kalian" mendengar perkataan Fugaku semua orang mengalikan pandangan ke arahnya "kami akan memberikan waktu selama 100 hari untuk kalian tinggal besama tentu saja kami tetap mengawasi kalian dari jauh bila saat 100 hari sudah berlalu kalian masih belum bisa akur kita akan membatalkan perjanjian ini" Fugaku meminta persetujuan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu

"ah aku setuju dengan rencana itu bagimana menurut kalian Kushina" kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan matanya pada anggota keluarga Namikaze minus Naruto

"baiklah menurutku juga itu adalah jalan terbaik kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan apertemen yang akan kalian tempati" perkataan tsunade mewakili anggota Namikaze minus Naruto

"jadi bagaimana kalian setuju kan Naruto, Sasuke? Apa salahnya kalian mencoba toh tidak akan merugikan kalian"

"Hah... baiklah aku setuju" Sasuke menghela napas

"tapi...tapi..."

"sudahlah Dobe apa salahnya kita mencoba atau kau takut jatuh cinta padaku" sasuke berkata dengan seringaian iblis

"Apa katamu siapa yang takut padamu baiklah aku juga setuju"

Minato dan kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat putri bungsunya yang mudah sekali tersulut emosi.

"kalau begitu perjanjian ini dimulai tiga hari lagi persiapkan diri kalian"perkataan Jiraya menutup pembicaraan mereka

 ***skip time***

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sdang berada di sebuah apertemen mewah yang sudah di sediakan Tsunade tiga hari yang lalu

"wah pemandangannya sunguh indah dari sini ibu sangat pintar memilih apertemen ya anata" kata Kushina kepada suaminya "kalau begini kaa-chan tenang meninggalkanmu disini Naru-chan" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putri bungsunya yang sedang menyusun baju.

"sini kaa-chan bantu"kushina mengambil alih tas yang berisi baju-baju naruto "jangan berwajah sedih begitu ini hanya 100 hari tidak akan lama" Kushina mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putrinya

"nah sebaiknya kita segera kedapur dan membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan Malam ayo sayang" Naruto menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti kaa-sannya kedapur

Saat para wanita sibuk di dapur para lelaki sedang berada di ruang tamu minus Minato yang sedang menerima telepon di balkon apartemen. Saat sasuke sedang sibuk mengganti chanel tv ayahnya memulai pembicaraan.

"sasuke ayah yakin kamu bisa diandalkan jadi tolong jaga Naruto" walaupun Fugaku mengatakan dengan nada yang datar sasuke tahu kalau peringatan ayahnya tidak terbantahkan.

"Hn"

"hei apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" minato yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon bergabung dengan kedua Uchiha itu

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua Uchiha itu

"haah dasar Uchiha"

Saat makan malam tiba dua keluarga itu makan dengan hikmat dan hening. Suara Fugaku lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu

"Naruto kamu tidak perlu mengkerjakan semua tugas rumah tou-san sudah menyiapkan maid yang akan bekerja setiap dua hari sekali"kata Fugaku kepada naruto

"ah... kalau begitu terima kasih oji...maksudku to...tou-san" naruto yang masih canggung memanggil tou-san kepada Fugaku terlihat sangat manis sampai membuat sasuke sedikit merona akibatnya tapi langsung di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya

"Fugaku benar tidak perlu terlalu memaksa kan diri kalian juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke universitas kalian mengerti" kushina membenarkan perkataan Fugaku

"mengerti kaa-chan/Hn" jawab kompak kedua remaja di ruang makan saat itu

 ***Skip Time(lagi)***

"hati-hati dijalan ya" naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kepa empat orang yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat tinggal barunya dan sang 'Tunangan'. Setelah menutup pintu naruto kembali ka dapur dan melihat sasuke sedang minum

"baiklah sekarang ayo kita bereskan semua ini" sasuke yang mendengar perkataan naruto menaikan satu alis matanya.

"kanapa aku juga harus ikut beres-beres?"

"karna kau juga tadi makan disini Teme"

"Hn aku tidak mau" sasuke berniat meninggalkan dapur tapi naruto berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah sasuke

"TEME cepat bantu aku" mendengar teriakan itu sasuke refleks menutup telingganya

"hei kau hampir membuatku tuli"

"salahmu sendiri tidak mau membantu aku" setelah naruto berkata begitu sasuke hanya diam di tempat melihat Temenya diam saja membuat naruto binggung

"Teme"

"Sasuke-Teme"

"TE..." perkataan naruto di potong oleh sasuke

"ayo kita suit"

"Hah? Kita mau membersihkan ruang makan teme bukannya mau memulai permainan bakset"

"Dasar Dobe kita suit untuk menetukan siapa yang akan membersihkan semua ini"

"ooh... baiklah aku tidak akan kalah dari mu lihat saja hahaha"

"Hn"

"1,2,3" naruto memberi aba-aba dan mari kita lihat siapa yang menang dan ternyata pemenangnya adalah Sasuke.

"karna kau yang kalah berskan semua ini hitung-hitung belajar untuk jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik" naruto tahu walau sasuke mengucapkan dengan datar tapi nada itu meremehkannya.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat kekalahannya begitu selesai membereskan ruang makan pun berniat ke kamarnya dan segera mandi untuk merilekskan badannya. Walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke hidup di bawah satu atap yang sama tetapi mereka tidak tidur di dalam satu kamar. Mereka mempunyai kamar masing-masing.

.

.

 **.**

 **~keesokan harinya~**

Pagi ini naruto bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sasuke dan dirinya. Saat naruto berjalan menuju dapur naruto melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu _'ah masih jam 06.30 apa aku bangun terlalu cepatnya'_ batin naruto

Setelah naruto selesai dengan acara masak memasaknya dia kembali kemarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. setelah naruto merasa penampilannya sudah rapi naruto keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan sasuke yang juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"ohayou sasuke" sapa naruto dengan senyuman yang manis

"Hn"

"bisakah kau membalas sapaanku dengan sapaan juga teme" kata naruto yang geram mendengar jawaban sasuke

"Hn, dobe"

"TEME" mendengar teriakan itu sasuke refleks menutup kupingnya

"kau mau membuatku tuli ya dasar dobe"

"habisnya kau menyebalkan" naruto dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu

"lebih baik kau makan saja sarapan itu aku tidak mau kita terlambat" kata sasuke sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain asal tidak ke wajah manis naruto

"kau benar" naruto memetuskan untuk duduk dan memulai makan

Acara makan mereka berlangsung hikmat. Saat naruto dan sasuke selesai sarapan naruto membersihkan meja dan alat makan yang mereka pakai. Sementara itu sasuke duduk di depan meja makan dan menghabiskan tehnya .

"sasuke kalau kau sudah selesai minum tehnya tolong ambilkan sapu" ujar naruto

"Hn" sasuke mengambil sapu dan bermaksud memberikannya pada naruto sebelum dia melihat sebuah bento yang sedang di buat naruto.

"kau membuat bento untuk siapa?" tanya sasuke datar

"tentu saja untukku. Terima kasih." Ujar naruto menerima sapu yang di berikan sasuke

" untukku mana?" tanya sasuke heran

"kalau kau mau buat saja sendiri" ujar naruto

"buatkan untukku" kata sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan dingin

"kanapa harus?" tanya Naruto tanpa takut sedikit pun

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto Sasuke maju melangkah mendekati Naruto

"ka...kau mau apa sasuke" tanya naruto takut saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah menghimpitnya diantara dinding dan Sasuke

Yang di tanya hanya diam dan saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat sasuke berbicara di telinga Naruto.

"kau yakin tidak mau membuatkannya?" tanya sasuke dan menghembuskan napasnya di telingga Naruto

"kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kau yang akan menjadi makan siangku" ujar sasuke yang sudah memulai menjilati leher jenjang naruto

"hyaa... dasar teme apa yang kau lakukan" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"baiklah akan aku buatkan bento untukmu teme tapi jangan makan aku ya dagingku tidak enak" jawab Naruto dengan muka yang memelas

"Hn" ujar Sasuke sweatdrop melihat sifat dobenya naruto

Sasuke memutuskan menunggu Naruto di dalam mobilnya. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berlari menghampiri mobil Sasuke. Ketika melihat Naruto sudah duduk dan memakai sabuk pengamannya Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah mereka. Perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah sangat hening,Narutolah yang pertama memecahkan keheninggan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sasu-teme" katanya memanggil Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya

"bisakah kita mehasiakan ini dari teman-teman?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"aku hanya belum siap menerima reaksi mereka nantinya"

"Hn"

"aku akan mengatakanya semuanya pada mereka saat aku siap"

"Hn"

"aku janji" kata Naruto dengan muka memelasnya pada Sasuke yang melihat ke arahnya karena lampu sedang merah

"haah... terserah" kata Sasuke akhirnya menyerah karena melihat muka naruto yang sangat imut.

Kemudian perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan kembali setelah percakapan mereka selesai yang bahkan author tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti bahasa yang di gunakan Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki area sekolah KIHS (konoha internasional high school) dan memasuki area parkiran lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan untuk memasuki area ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menuju lingkungan ExC yang berada di bagian barat dari gedung utama KIHS. Mereka berdua merasa heran karena tidak biasanya rumah kaca tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu itu sepi.

"kenapa sepi ya Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"entahlah" kata Sasuke cuek dan membuka pintu rumah kaca.

 **CTAAK...CTAAK...**

 **"SELAMAT YA"** saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumah kaca mereka berdua di sambut oleh ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya

"selamat untuk apa?" kata Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya

"selamat untuk pertunangan kalian tentu saja" kata Ino

"dari mana kalian tahu?" kata Naruto yang merasa terkejut

"aku yakin kalian tadi pagi tidak menonton tv kan. Coba lihat tayangan ini" kata seorang teman laki-laki Naruto pencinta hewan a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba putra direktur alat-alat olahraga dan peringkat 10 menyerahkan tabnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan sasuke melihat tayangan yang menayangkan kedua orang tua mereka sedang melaksanakan konfrensi pers.

"saya pernah mendengar kalau klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha punya sebuah perjanjian akan menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Apakah itu benar ?" tanya seorang reporter

"ya kalian memang benar perjanjian itu memang ada " kata Minato dengan senyum yang menawan

"lalu apakah kedua keluarga sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan dijodohkan?"ujar reporter lain

"ya kami sudah memutuskan" kata Minato lagi

"kalau boleh saya tahu siapa yang akan di jodohkan"

"kami memutuskan akan menjodohkan anak bungsu Fugaku dan anak bungsuku " kata Minato lagi dengan senyum yang sangat menawan

"kami menjodohkan mereka karena menurut kami mereka yang paling cocok" Fugaku akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama diam.

"kalau begitu kapan acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan dan di umumkan secara resmi?" ujar reporter lainnya

"saat ini kami sedang mencari waktu yang tepat" kata Minato

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdorp melihat tayangan itu. Walaupun ekspresi sasuke tertutupinya wajah datarnya.

"Na...naru-chan kau b...baik-baik s...saja" tanya Hyuga Hinata putri pemilik KIHS dan adik kembar Hyuga neji, peringkat 5 menyadarkan Naruto

"astaga apa yang tousan lakukan?" ujar Naruto dengan helaan nafas "kenapa tou-san harus mengatakan semuanya di depan umum"

"apa maksud perkataanmu Naru-chan" tanya Sai

"ah...itu ano...aku.." naruto yang binggung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu cuek

"apa kau berniat menyembunyikan daru kami semua?" tanya Haruno Sakura putri direktur Rumah Sakit dan peraih peringkat 7 dengan suara yang menyremkan

"ah...emmm... sebenarnya...ano..."melihat gelagat Naruto yang gugup Ino bergegas menarik Naruto sedikit menjauh dari teman laki-laki mereka dan menyuruh Sakura dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang

"jadi katakan Naruto"

"umm sebenarnya aku takut kalian berdua marah padaku karena aku menjadi tunanggan Sasuke. Kalian berduakan menyukainya jadi aku bermaksud untuk merahasiakannya dulu dari kalian" kata Naruto menunduk tidak berani melihat Ino dan Sakura.

Hening...

Hening...

Hen...

 _"Hahahahahahahaha_ **"** tawa dari Ino dan Sakura memecahkan kehenigan

"Naru-chan jadi kau takut kami marah padamu karena sasuke menjadi tunanganmu" ujar Ino dan yang ditanya menganggukan kepala dan semakin menundukkan kepala

"Naru walaupun kami menyukai Sasuke rasa suka kami itu hanyalah sebatas mengagumi"kata Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Naruto

"jadi kalian tidak marah pada Naru?" tanya naruto yang sudah tidak menundukan kepalanya lagi

"tentu saja kami tidak marah"kata Ino

"dan kami tidak akan bisa marah pada sahabat kami yang imut ini" kata Sakura lagi sambil mencubit pipi naruto gemas

"terimakasih Ino, Sakura" ujar Naruto dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu berpelukan. Naruto merasa sangat lega karena Sakura dan Ino tidak marah padanya karena dia bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

 ***Flashback Off***

"Naru" ujar Hyuga Neji kakak kembar Hinata peraih peringkat 6

"ada apa Neji?" tanya Naruto

"apa kau tidak bosan?" yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti sehingga Naruto terlihat sangat Imut

"kau tidak bosan selalu bersama Sasuke" ujar Neji menghiraukan aura hitam yang mulai keluar dari tubuh Sasuke

"kenapa harus bosan Suke itu mengasikkan kok" perkataan Naru sukses membuat Sasuke menghilangkan aura hitamnya

"benarkah? aku hanya khawatir padamu Naru" ujar Neji "kau tahu kan Sasuke itu manusia tanpa ekspresi aku takut kau di rumah akan merasa seperti berbicara dengan tembok"

"kalau soal minim ekspresi Gaara-nii juga minim ekspresi" ujar Naruto menunjuk Sabaku Gaara putra bungsu seorang peneliti arkeologi,peringkat 4

"tapi dia sedikit lebih baik Naru lihat dia masih mau tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata" ujar Neji yang melihat Hinata Menuangkan teh kepada Gaara

"mungkin kau ada benarnya Neji aku juga pernah mengatakan pada bibi mikoto kalau dia manusia kurang eksperi apa susasnya sih untuk tersenyum" ujar Naruto yang membuat aura hitam Sasuke Hilang Kini kembali lagi bahkan bertambah pekat

"karna itulah Naruto putuskan pertungan kalian dan menikahlah denganku maka kau akan bahagia bersamaku my princess" ujar Neji lembut dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto

"TAKK"

"aduh kenapa kau memukulku Sakura" tanya Neji sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang di pukul Sakura

"kau tidak lihat aura hitam mau membuat kita semua mati ya dasar playboy" ujar Sakura menunjuk aura yang di keluarkan Sasuke

"hahahaha kau tahu aku cuma bercanda kan Sasuke" ujar Neji takut melihat aura Sasuke

"kalian sangat berisik dan kau Sas hentikan aura itu kau membuat semua orang di rumah kaca ini sulit bernafas" ujar Nara Shikamaru putra direktur maskapai penerbangan, peringkat 2 yang sedari berada di alam mimpi

"Hn" ujar Sasuke melihat tajam kearah Shikamaru

"haahh..dasar merepotkan" ujar shikamaru dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan di gedung utama. sebenarnya ExC punya pepustakan sendiri hanya saja tidak selengkap pepustakan yang ada di gedung perpustakan telihat lebih ramai karena banyak siswa/siswi yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disini.

"emm... buku itu dimana ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menulusuri rak buku yang menulang tinggi

"ah itu dia ah...aduh...kenapa susah sekali"Naruto berusaha mengambil buku yang beradadi susunan rak ke tujuh

Sreet...

Naruto terkejut saat seseorang yang lebih tinggi membantu mengambil buku yang di incarnya. Naruto kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang membantunya dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam beriris seperti hari senja tersenyum kepadanya

"ini" katanya menyodorkan buku kepada Naruto

"ah terima kasih emm..."

"utakata" kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri

"ah terima kasih utakata" Naruto menerima uluran buku dari utakata

"terima kasih kembali Namikaze-san" ujarnya dengan senyum yang membuat pipi Naruto merona

"kau mengenalku?"ujar naruto heran karena Utakata mengetahui namanya

"tentu saja. siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto dari ExC yang terkenal sangat cantik dan baik" ujar Utakata masih dengan senyum

 _'senyumnya sangat manis dan juga tulus tidak seperti senyum sai'_ batin naruto melihat senyum Utakata

"kaichou kita harus segera memulai rapat" kata seorang siswa memanggil Utakata

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana. maaf aku harus pergi sampai bertemu lagi Namikaze-san" ujar Utakata dan berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan

"ah iya" ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan

"ah aku harus segere kembali ke rumah kaca" ujar Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat penjaga perpustakan tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti dia dan meresa cemburu melihat Naruto terpesona akan senyum Utakata

 **TBC**

 **RnR ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamers: naruto milik kishimoto sensei**

 **pairing: sasufemnaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:romance,drama(mungkin)**

 **warning:OOC,pendek,alur kecepatan,genderswict,tpyo,ect**

 **hai Ruca comeback maaf fic ini keluar agak lama itu di karena Ruca sibuk banget sama urusan masuk tahun ajaran yang baru :)**

 **Ruca akan senang bila banyak yang mendukung fic ini**

 **langsung saja...**

 **My Rival is My Prince**

 **chapter 2**

Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya melirik jam dinding di dapur. Dia agak heran karena Sasuke belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal sudah jam 07.00. 'kenapa Teme belum keluar juga ya' batinnya

Naruto memutuskan untuk memangil Sasuke ke kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke Namun tidak ada jawaban "apa Sasuke sakit ya? Suke kau Ada di dalamkan aku masuk ya"

Krieet..

 **KYAAA...**

"kau sangat berisik" ujar Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah kering ,bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

" kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu" ujar Naruto dengan muka yang merah karena melihat tubuh sexy Sasuke

"kalau kau disini terus aku tidak bisa memakai bajukan atau kau memang sengaja ingin melihatku begini terus" Sasuke mengoda Naruto yang membuat wajah Naruto yang awal sudah memerah semakin merah dan bagi Sasuke Wajah Naruto yang merah itu sangat manis sama seperti warna buah kesukaannya.

"apa maksudmu?! aku tidak semesum kau ya sekarang pakai bajumu lalu makan sarapanmu agar kita bisa segera pergi ke sekolah"ujar Naruto yang lebih menyerupai sebuah perintah dengan gugup lalu Naruto menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya

"dasar Teme Mesum Uchiha brengsek Sasuke pantat ayam sialan" Berbagai umpatan dikeluarkan Naruto untuk Sasuke dan Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu dan kesalnya.

"tapi tubuh Teme bagus juga padahal dulu tubuhnya tidak begitu tapi sekarang menjadi lebih...emm...sexy... arghh... apa yang ku katakan tubuh Saso-nii dan Gaara-nii bahkan Tou-san masih lebih keren dari pada tubuh Sasu-Teme mesum cap pantat ayam itu" Naruto dengan sifat gengsinya itu tidak Mau mengakui bahwa tubuh sasuke sangat uhuksexyuhuk.

Naruto kemudian menyiapkan bento untuk dirinya dan Sasuke yang akan dibawa ke sekolah nanti sambil uring-uringan tentang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat semua tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya Sangat lucu hanya tersenyum di depan pintu dapur.

"Dobe kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto sebal karena dia sudah membuat dirinya menunggu dan hal itu sangat membosankan bagi Sasuke

"aku melupakan bekal kita tadi jadi aku harus mengambilnya lagi ke aperteman" ujar Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke yang memandangnya sebal "kalau kau terus menatap sebal padaku kapan kita akan ke sekolah Suke?"

Sasuke menepis halus tangan Naruto dari pipinya dan berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan rona merah di pipinya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil namun sebelum menjalankan mobil Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto lalu Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kearah Naruto mengambil sabuk pengaman dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"kau harus memakai sabuk pengamanmu" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya wangi Mint dari tubuh Sasuke tercium oleh hidung mancung Naruto. mengingat kata 'tubuh' Naruto kemudian mengingat lagi tubuh topples Sasuke yang sexy tadi pagi dan hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah merona Naruto yang sangat manis

"kenapa wajahmu memerah Dobe" ujar Sasuke mencoba mengoda Naruto

"suhu di dalam mobil ini sedikit panas karena itu cepat jalankan mobilnya dan hidupkan AC-nya" Naruto mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya mencoba membuat angin

"hmm aku sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya Dobe otomatis AC-nya juga sudah menyala D-O-B-E"

"aa..aku rasa AC-nya kurang dingin Teme"

"kau bukannya kepanasan tetapi kau mengingat tubuhku tadi pagikan dasar mesum" ejek Sasuke yang membuat wajah Naruto bertambah merah menahan marah

"apa maksudmu HAH?! Aku sama sekali tidak meningat tubuhmu kau tahu tubuh tidak lebih sexy dari tubuh Saso-nii dan Gaara-nii bahkan tubuh Tou-san lebih sexy " ujar Naruto dengan satu tarikan nafas

"ahh berarti kau mengakui tubuhku sexy ya" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek yang masih tepasang di wajahnya dan menurut Naruto senyum itu sangat menyebalkan

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan tubuhmu sexy Teme kapan aku mengatakannya? Kapan?" Naruto membentak Sasuke dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan yang meras sebal karena Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dia kemudian mengigit jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Hyaaa... apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengigit jariku? Kalau kau masih lapar kau kan bisa memakan bento yang ku buatkan untukmu tidak perlu memakan jariku. Dasar Teme mesum kanibal cap pantat ayam"Naruto mengelus-elus dan jarinya yang di gigit Sasuke sambil terisak kecil karena merasakan sakit di jarinya lalu tanpa sadar Naruto meniup-niup dan mencium jarinya sendiri Sasuke yang melihat Hal itu tersenyum.

 _'dasar Dobe apa dia tidak sadar apa yang di lakukanya itu sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung'_ batin Sasuke lalu sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

"hei Sasuke istrimu dimana" tanya Kiba yang saat ini sedang memakan makan siangnya di taman khusus ExC bersama semua temannya kecuali Naruto.

"dia sedang keperpustakan gedung utama" jawab Sakura kalem

"ada urusan apa dia keperpustakan gedung utama Sas?" tanya Kiba lagi kepada Sasuke setelah dia mendengar jawaban dari Sakura

"dia ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kemarin" jawab Sakura lagi

"kenapa kau yang menjawab sih Sakura aku kan bertanya pada Sasuke dasar jidat lebar" Ujar Kiba sewot karena seenak jidatnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke

"aku menjawab karena tadi Naruto berpesan kepadaku jika ada yang bertanya kemana dia aku harus mengatakan apa yang sudah dikatakannya kepadaku" jawab Sakura yang mencoba menahan emosinya karena dikatai oleh Kiba

"kenapa hanya kau yang di beritahu Naruto kemana dia pergi jidat?" tanya kiba lagi

"karena saat itu aku yang pertama kali yang bertemu dengannya" ujar Sakura yang membuat sudut siku-siku mulai terlihat di kepala Sakura

"oh jadi begitu jidat" ujar Kiba santai

 **Twiitc...twitc...** dua buah sudut siku-siku mulai terlihat di kepala Sakura "hei kenapa kau dari tadi seenaknya mengataiku HAH?! Kau ingin Mati ya dasar puppy"

"k..kau juga mengataiku" ujar Kiba yang takut melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai Emosi

"Diam! beraninya kau membalas ucapanku kau akan segera melihat malaikat penjemput nyawa PUPPY" Sakura mengeluarkan aura gelap yang sangat menyeramkan bahkan kini Kiba sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hinata

 **Greep! Cup...**

"sudah jangan emosi seperti itu lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu saja mengerti?" Sai yang melihat kekasihnya yang sudah melebihi Malaikat pencabut nyawa mengambil inisiatip dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi Sakura dan Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"kenapa Sai bisa tahan dengan monster macam Sakura ya" ujar Kiba yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh Sakura dan membuat emosinya kembali naik

Sebelum Sakura bertindak untuk memukul Kiba, tanggannya sudah terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Sai "tidak perlu mendengar ucapannya biar dia nanti aku yang urus sekarang kau lanjutkan saja makanmu ya sayang?"ujar Sai sambil tersenyum kepada sakura dan anggukan kecil di berikan Sakura sebagai jawaban untuk kekasihnya.

~sementara itu~

Naruto berjaln menyusuri koridor gedung utama yang sepi karena semua siswa/siswi sedang makan sian di kantin atau di taman. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menuju perpustakan sesekali dia bersenandung kecil.

"Naruto" pangilan itu membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang guna melihat siapa kiranya yang memanggil dia.

"ah kakashi ji-san" ujar Naruto yang melihat seorang pria 30 tahunan memakai masker menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut perak dan mata onyx adik angkat ayahnya bernama Hatake Kakashi

"jangan panggil aku begitu di sekolah panggil aku sensei kau mengerti Naruto" ujar Kakasih dengan wajah tenang seperti biasanya

"ya ya baiklah lalu ada apa ji- maksudku sensei memanggilku?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi

" bawakan buku-buku ini keperpustakan" ujar Kakashi tanpa basa-basi

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak sensei saja yang mengembalikan bukunya? dan dari mana sensei tau aku mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Naruto lagi

"pertama karena hanya kau Siswi yang bisa aku temukan secepatnya , yang kedua akua belum makan siang dan yang ketiga karena kau berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakan" ujar kakashi santai lalu menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kantin

"Haah... dasar sudah menyuruh tidak berterima kasih lagi" gerutu Naruto kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakan. Naruto sedikit kepayaahan membawa buku-buku yang di titip Kakashi karena tinggi buku itu menghalangi arah pandangnya sesekali dia mengintip ke kanan untuk melihat jalannya.

"BRUUK" Naruto yang ingin berbelok tidak melihat bila di depanya ada seseorang yang berjalan dan tabrakan pun terjadi

"maafkan aku aku tidak melihat ada orang didepan tadi" ujar Naruto pada orang yang ditabraknya sambil mengelus-mengulus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit akibat terbentur dengan buku yang di bawanya

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf aku terlalu asik dengan bukuku dan tidak melihatmu tadi" ujar orang yang ditabrak Naruto berusha bediri dan mengulurkan tanggannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri

"Utakata/Namikaze-san" ujar keduanya bersamaan saat melihat dengan siapa mereka tadi bertabrakan.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san maafkan aku aku tidak melihatmu tadi" ujar Utakata melihat kening Naruto sedikit memar

"aku tidak apa luka ini di kompres sebentar sudah sembuh" ujar Naruto kemudian berjonkok dan mengabil satu-persatu buku yang berserakan melihat hal itu Utakata juga kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian" tanya Utakata melihat buku-buku yang di bawa Naruto tadi

"aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kakashi sensei dan dia menyuruhku membakan buku-buku ini karena kebetulan aku ingin pergi ke perpustakan" ujar Naruto menjelsakan kepda Utakata

"kalau begitu aku akan bawa sebagian tidak baik seorang gadis membawa bawaan berat seperti ini" Utakata mengambil alih setengah bagian dari buku yang di bawa Naruto itu

"tapi nanti aku akan merepotkanmu Utakata lebih baik aku membawanya sendiri saja"

"tidak apa-apa aku yang menawarkan bantuan padamu kok setelah itu kita akan mengobati lukamu di UKS Namikaze-san"

"jangan memanggilku dengan margaku panggil Naruto saja cukup kok lagi pula aku jugamemanggilmu dengan Namamu bukannya margamu kan" ujar Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyuman menawan Utakata. keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin saat dia mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto sekarang berada di UKS dari Sakura saat gadis pinky itu menelepon Naruto yang tidak kunjung kembali padahal sudah setenggah jam berlalu. Saat ini Sasuke begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto dia berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sehinnga dia berada di UKS apa dia terjatuh dari tangga atau dia tesandung batu dan akhirnya kepalanya berdarah dan masih banyak lagi dugaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

 **"GREEKK!"**

"NARUTO" pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan serang lelaki tampan beriris onyx dan rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang sedang berdiri dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari dari Rumah kaca sampai ke UKS gedung utama. mata tajam Sasuke menjelajahi seluruh UKS kemudian berhenti pada satu titik dimana dia melihat Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi dan mendonggakan kepalanya dengan seorang lelaki beriris senja dan beramut hitam sedang mengobati luka di kening Naruto. cemburu. tentu saja Sasuke cemburu dimatanya saat ini Naruto seperti menunggu ciuman dari lelaki itu.

Tidak mau tinggal diam Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto tidak lupa memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Utakatayang di balas Utakayta dengan sebuah senyuman "Naruto kau baik-baik saja?apa yang terjadi pada keningmu? apa kau terjatuh tadi? atau kau tesandung batu?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" ujar Sasuke kesal karena bukanya menjawab pertayaannya Naruto malah tertawa

"aku baik-baik saja Suke kau tidak perlu khawatir. aku tertawa karena kau kelihatan sangat OOC tadi" mendengar jawaban Naruto akhirnya Sasuke menyadari betapa OOC-nya dirinya tadi Sasuke kemudian bedehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"lalu dia siapa? dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk Utakata yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto dan tersenyum kearah mereka berdua

"ah dia Utakata. tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kakashi ji-san lalu dia menyuruhku membawakan buku keperpustakaan, lalu karena bukunya menghalangi pandanganku aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganya dan keningku terluka karena terkena hantaman buku saat aku terjatuh dan Utakata memutuskan untuk membantuku membawakan buku-buku itu kemudian dia menemanik ke UKS tapi saat kami sampai disini guru jaga sedang tidak ada jadi Utakata memutuskan utuk mengobatiku begitu cerita Suke" ujar Naruto bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Haah... makanya sedari dulu aku selalu mengingatkanmu untuk minum susu yang banyak agar kau bisa tinggi" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto binggung dengan pernyataan Sasuke

"kalau saja kau tidak sependek ini mungkin kau akan lebih tinggi dari tumpukan buku itu lalu kau tidak mungkin menabrak orang Dobe" ujar Sasuke dengan senum meremehkan

"aku tidak pendek ya Teme" Naruto memang tidak bisa di bilang pendek untuk ukuran wanita seumurannya dia memiliki tinngi 168 cm.

"Hn"

"Teme sialanaku tidak pendek ya tinggiku 168 cm itu tidak bisa di bilang pendek"

"tapi tetap saja aku lebih tinggi darimu"

"itu wajarkan justru akan terlihat aneh kalau ada lelaki yang tingginya hanya setinggi ku" Utakata tesenyum melihat adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serasi walupun ada sedikit rasa perih di sudut hatinya melihat hal itu.

"aku harus pergi karena aku masih ada urusan di OSIS aku permisi ya Naruto, Uchiha-san" perkataan Utakata menghentikan adu mulut Naruto dan Sasuke lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu UKS langkah kaki berhenti tepat saat dia mau menutup pintu UKS dia mendenggar Naruto berseru mengucapkan Terima kasih kepadanya dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Utakata tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang tidak suka melihat Naruto membalas senyuman Utakata kemudian menarik dagu Naruto dan mendonggakkan kepala Naruto dan kembali mengobati kening Naruto yang sempat tertunda "berhenti tersenyum Dobe kau pikir senyuman itu cantik senyumanmu itu membuat kerutan di sekitar bibirmu semakin terlihat" ujar Sasuke ketus sambil menyeringai

"maksudmu apa Hah?! kau kira aku nenek-nenek aku masih muda Teme mana mungkin aku punya keriput Teme mesum" ujar Naruto dengan satu tarikan Nafas

"Hn" ujar ambigu Sasuke sambil menekan kuat pleater yang sedang dipasangkannya di kening Naruto untuk menutupi luka memar itu. Naruto reflek berteriak merasakan sakit di keningnya di tekan.

"Hyaa... sakit Teme pelan-pelan dong" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang luka

"Hn" ujar ambigu sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari UKS. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasuke dan menyamai langkah mereka menuju Rumah kaca.

"Dobe"

"hmm" yang di panggil hanya berguman sebagi tanda ia menjawab panggilan Sasuke

"apa hubunganmu dengan si siput tadi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada koridor kelas di gedung utama

"siput?" tanya Naruto binggung kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya

"si kaichou itu" ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto

"ah maksudmu Utakata. aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya kami hanya baru beberapa kali bertemu dan dia selalu menolongku Teme. dia sangat baik." Ujar Naruto di sertai dengan senyum yang manis saat menceritakan Utakata kepada Sasuke. tentu Saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal tidak suka malah.

"jangan memuji lelaki lain saat kau bersamaku dobe" ujar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto

"memangnya kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto binggung

"aku tidak suka itu saja"

"Haah?! maksudmu apa Teme?!" ujar Naruto yang bertambah binggung mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"aku juga tidak suka kalau dia mamanggilmu dengan nama depanmu"

"kenapa kau Tidak suka Teme? bukankah kau juga memanggilku dengan Nama depanku bahkan kau menyebutku Dobe. lalu kenapa Utakata tidak boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

"itu berbeda Naruto aku sudah lama mengenalmu jadi tidak masalahkan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang aku mau sedangkan dia kalian baru bertemu beberapa kali tapi dia sudah berani menyebut nama depanmu dan aku sangat tidak suka akan hal itu kau mengerti" ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto yang saat ini memasang wajah teramat binggung yang sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Teme coba kau ulangi lagi" mendenggar jawaban Naruto Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang sangat bodoh kalau menyangkut soal perasaan. kadang Sasuke berpikir apa benar yang di sebelahnya ini Naruto yang jenius bahkan meraih peringkat 3 di ExC, yah mungkin dia hanya pintar dalam mata pelajaran tapi kalau soal cinta Naruto itu Nol besar.

"tidak ada siaran ulang" ujar Sasuke yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rumah Kaca meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbenggong mendengar jawaban Sasuke. ketika dia sadar dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasuke dan membujuk Sasuke agar mau menjelaskan ulang apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ruca akan membalas beberapa reviews**

 **~Nira Namikaze: ini sudah di lanjut maaf lama ya :)**

 **~Aiko Michishige:ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama update :)**

 **~choikim1310 :ff ini aja yang di baca ff yang kemarin gak usah di baca lagi juga gpp. terima kasih. maaf update lama. akan Ruca usahakan memperbanyak adegan cemburunya Sasuke :)**

 **~hanazawa kay: terima kasih updatenya lama :)**

 **Guest:Terima kasih Maaf updatenya lama :)**

 **~Oria:Terima sudah di lanjut. maaf updatenya lama :)**

 **ok sekian dulu...**

 **RnR...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discliamers: naruto milik kishimoto sensei**

 **pairing: sasufemnaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:romance,drama(mungkin)**

 **warning:OOC,pendek,alur kecepatan,genderswict,tpyo,ect**

 **Ruca akan senang bila banyak yang mendukung fic ini**

 **langsung saja...**

 **My Rival is My Prince**

 **chapter 3: Ibu peri**

Malam ini Naruto membuat makan malam bersama dengan Rin maid yang di tugaskan untuk membersihkan apertemen Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto-san sepertinya kita kehabisan buah tomat" Rin membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat bahwa buah kesayangan Sasuke sudah tinggal beberapa buah lagi

"apa masih cukup sampai besok nee-chan? Dan jangan sebut aku dengan kata 'san' nee-chan cukup naru-chan saja" ujar sebal Naruto sambil memotong sayuran

"sepertinya tidak cukup Naru-chan aku akan pergi membelinya kalau tuan muda tahu persedian tomatnya tinggal sedikit dia bisa marah besar" ujar Rin melepas celemeknya dan bersiap pergi sebelum Naruto menahannya.

"biar aku saja yang pergi nee-chan, nee-chan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke saja" ujar Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan memakai sepatunya

"tapi Naru-chan, itu adalah tugasku jadi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian aku pergi dulu" ujar Naruto yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu

"hahh...padahalaku belum selesai bicara" Rin kemudian melanjutkan acara masak-memasak yang sempat tertunda

Setelah makan malam terhidang di meja makan dengan rapi saat itulah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke merasa heran karena dia tidak melihat Naruto di dapur biasanya Naruto akan menyambutnya dengan beberapa omelan.

"Naruto mana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Rin yang sedang membersihkan peralatan memasaknya

"tadi nona pergi membeli tomat karena persediaan tomat tuan muda tinggal sedikit" ujar Rin dengan rasa gugup karena membiarkan Naruto pergi "saya sudah menawarkan diri agar saya saja yang pergi tetapi nona memaksa kalau dia ingin pergi" lanjut Rin

"hahh... dia memang keras kepala" ujar Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan makannya melihat hal itu Rin menghela napas karena tuan mudanya tidak memarahinya

Sasuke kemudian makan dengan tenang sebelum matanya melihat suatu benda berbentuk persegi yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat di suatu tempat kemudian Sasuke mencoba meningat-ingat dimana dia sering melihat benda itu seingatnya dia pernah melihat benda itu berada di tangan Naruto saat dia dan Naruto membeli bahan makan minggu lalu di supermarket. Akhirnya Sasuke ingat kalau itu adalah dompet Naruto.

"Rin kau mengatakan kalau Naruto pergi ke supermarket kan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dompet Naruto

"ya Sasuke-sama" jawab Rin

"lalu yang diatas meja itu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Rin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah pandangan Sasuke dia terkejut melihat banda yang ada di sana "astaga Nona melupakan dompetnya saya akan pergi mengantarnya" ujar Rin kemudian bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"tunggu biar aku yang mengantarkannya sebaiknya kau membersihkan meja makan" perkataan Sasuke membuat Rin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya dan memberikan dompet Naruto kepada Sasuke

.

.

.

"hem apa lagi ya? Tomat sudah, jeruk sudah, roti sudah, susu juga sudah ah selai rotinya belum" guman Naruto sambil mengecek barang belanjaan di trolinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir, tetapi saat ingin membayar Naruto baru ingat bahwa dia sama sekalai tidak membawa dompetnya.

"astaga bagaimana aku bisa pergi tanpa membawa dompetku serta,sekarang aku harus bagaimana" ujar Naruto panik

"nona bagaimana dengan tagihannya?" tanya wanita yang berdiri di depan kasir

"ah sebentar ya aku akan menelepon nii-chan ku dulu" ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan hanya bisa mengigit jari karena telepon seluler Sasuke tidak ada yang mengangkatnya.

"nona aku tida..."perkataan Naruto terhenti karena seorang lelaki terlebih dahulu menghentikan perkataannya

"hitung semuanya dengan punya nona ini ya" ujar seseorang seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Utakata!" seru Naruto girang dan juga terkejut

"hai Naruto" sapa Utakata diiringi dengan senyum menawannya

.

.

.

"terima kasih ya Utakata kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti sudah sangat malu di sana" ujar Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju apertemennya

"terima kasih kembali Naruto" Utakata memberikan senyumannya

sesaat suasana hening sebelum tawa Naruto membuat utakata menoleh kerahnya "kenapa kau tertawa apa ada yang lucu?

"hahaha aku hanya teringat akan dongeng-dongeng yang dulu sering ku dengar" ujar Naruto

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan tawamu?" tanya Utakata yang masih tidak mengerti akan arti dari tawa Naruto

"kau itu sama seperti Ibu peri dalam dongeneg itu" Ujar Naruto

"Maksudmu aku seperti perempuan begitu?" ujar Utakata dengan kerutan di keningnya

"bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud kau itu seperti ibu peri untukku karena kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan

"ah jadi begitu. baiklah tuan puteri mulai saat ini aku adalah Ibu perimu jadi jika kau menginkan sesuatu katakan kepada Ibu perimu ini" ujar Utakata dengan gaya seorang peri di dongeng-dongeng yang membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

"apertemenmu berada dimana Naru?" tanya Utakata

"jalan Hiromiya 4 blok D" perkataan Naruto membuat Utakata terkejut karena apertemen Naruto berada sekitar 3 blok dari wilayah ini. melihat wajah terkejut Utakata Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya "aku kesini karena di beberapa super market yang aku kunjungi sebelumnya tomatnya sudah habis hanya di sini saja yang masih tersisa" ujar Naruto menjelaskan

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantar mu" ujar Utakata menawarkan diri

"ah tidak perlu Utakata aku bisa sendiri" Tolak Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu sebelum Utakata kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara dia sudah terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Utakata "aku pergi dulu ya" pamitnya pada Utakata

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berbelok dan hilang dari pandangan Utakata, dia masih diam di tempat, dia memikirkan wilayah ini sangat berbahaya lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Naruto saat dia ingin berbelok dia mendengar suara Naruto dan seorang lelaki seumurannya. Utakata kemudian berhenti dan mengintip siapa lelaki yang bersama Naruto dia terkejut saat Sasuke berbicara dengan napas terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi tubuh lelaki itu. Utakata memutuskan untuk sembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto terkejut saat tadi Naruto berbelok Sasuke meneriaki Namanya dan berlari dengan Napas terengah-engah

" **DASAR DOBE kenapa kau bisa sangat bodoh hah pergi keluar tanpa membawa dompetmu! bagaiman kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu lagi pula kenapa kau berbelok ke arah sana di sana itu berbahaya banyak perampok disana kau benar-benar Dobe" bentak Sasuke dengan satu tarikan napas.**

Naruto yang di teriaki Sasuke sangat terkejut dia baru pertama kali melihat sasuke meneriaki dia seperti itu dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata sebanyak itu.

 **"kenapa kau berteriak padaku? aku melakukan ini untuk membeli buah kesayanganmu kalau kau tidak melihat buah kesayanganmu itu kau akan memarahi rin-nee kan kau kira aku tidak panik saat tahu dompetku tinggal dan ketika aku meneleponmu kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan...** dan... kau...hisk...hisk... membentakku...hisk...hisk... **."** Sasuke sangat terkejut karena Naruto menanggis walaupun Sasuke orang yang dingin tapi dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa melihat wnita yang di sayanginya menangis apalagi itu di karenakan dirinya.

"hei...hei do..naru jangan menangis oi...oi... sudah jangan menagis" perkataan Sasuke bukannya membuat tangisan Naruto berhenti malah semakin meraunglah tangisan Naruto. Sasukeyang semakin binggung kemudian membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung kecil Naruto.

"sudahlah jangan menangis terus aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu aku sangat khawatir tadi" Sasuke mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Naruto Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto Sampai Tangisan Naruto berhenti. Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan diri dan mengahapus jejak Air mata Naruto kemudian mencium kening Naruto

"sekarang kita pulang ya" Naruto hanya menanggukkan kepala. Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih semua belanjaan yang berada di tangan Naruto dan mengandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan lembut seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah meronanya juga debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Utakata yang berada dibalik tembok kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang. "Ibu peri adalah seorang yang bertugas membantu seorang putri untuk bersatu pangeran, tapi aku tidak bisa aku juga ingin memiliki putri itu" ujar Utakata kemudian mengadahkan kepala melihat langit berhiaskan bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di apertemen, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Dapur tanpa melepas tangan mereka. Sasuke kemudian meletakan belanjaan Naruto kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto "apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke, naruto hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat setelah membereskan ini semua" ujar Sasuke lagi "aku akan beristirah terlebih dahulu" katanya lagi tapi Sasuke heran kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"anu Suke bisakah kau melepaskan tangganku agar aku bisa membereskan belanjaannya" perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. bagaimana dia lupa kalau sedari tadi dia belum melapaskan tangan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berdehem kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya

"aku akan masuk ke kamarku dulu, oyasumi'' ujar Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto kemudian membereskan belanjaannya. dia menyusun satu persatu buah tomat di kulkas. Naruto kemudian teringat saat Sasuke memeluknya, mencium keningnya, mengandeng tangannya juga perkataan lembut dan penuh perhatian dari Sasuke kembali membuat wajahnya merona "aku rasa aku harus mendinginkan wajahku di dalam kulkas ini" ujar Naruto sinting

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasanya. awalnya dia tidak berani mengjak Sasuke berbicara karena masih mengingat kejadian semalam,tetapi Sasuke yang menyadari suasana canggung yang disebabkan oleh Naruto kemudian mencoba membangkitkan amarah Naruto. hal itu tentu saja berhasil membuat suasana canggung menjadi suasana pagi sebagaimana mestinya setiap hari di apertemen mereka berdua.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berangkat kesekolah mereka. saat mobil mereka berhenti di karenakan lampu merah Sasuke jadi teringat akan sesuatu. "Dobe" ucapnya yang dibalas dengan gumanan dari si empunya nama. "semalam kau mendapat uang dari mana untuk membeli semua barang itu bukankah kau tidak membawa dompetmu?" tanya Sasuke heran

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke padanya, Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab "dari Ibu periku" jawaban yang di berikan Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya pertanda dia sama sekali tidak puas mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. melihat wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak puas akan jawaban yang di berikannya Naruto kemudian kembali menjawab "aku mendapat pinjaman uang dari seseorang yang baik hati dan aku berencana akan mengembalikan uangnya hari ini puas?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. diai kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. saat mereka berdua tiba disekolah mereka kemudian melangkahkan kaki menju rumah kaca. dirumah kaca mereka disambut dengan ucapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman mereka berdua.

"hei Sasuke sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Kiba dengan mulut penuh kue yang dibuat oleh Hinata pagi ini

"telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara bodoh" ujar Sakura ketus saat melihat Kiba tersedak dan dengan perhatian Hinata memberikan minuman padanya.

"Hn" ujar ambigu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kiba

"kalau begitu kita harus segera membeli kado untuk Uchiha satu ini. hah... kenapa pula kau harus berulang tahun" ujar Neji

"HN" Sasuke sedikit tersinggung mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Neji kemudian mendeathgalre Neji

"haah...merepotkan aku sangat malas menghadiri pestamu. memang berapa hari lagi acara ulang tahunmu itu Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari Hiberasinya.

"tiga hari lagi" kali ini bukan Sasuke yang menjawab tetapi Ino yang sedari tadi diam

"darimana kau tahu Ino" tanya Kiba penasaran

"dulu ada seseorang yang bodoh melingkari tanggal ulang tahun semua anak ExC dengan tinta merah muda di kalender" ujar Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kiba

"siapa orang itu?" tanya Kiba lagi

"KAU BODOH" teriak kedua wanita itu kepada Kiba

"ngomong-ngomong Naru-chan apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan sebuah senyuman palsu seperti biasanya

"Kado? Kado untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto binggung. Ternyata sedari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyimak percakapan teman-temannya dia malah asik bermain game diTab gaara

"Kado ulang tahun untuk Sasuke" Jawab gaara kalem

"oh...memangnya kapan Ulang tahunmu Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tab gaara

"tiga hari dari sekarang Naruto" kali ini Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. mendengar jawaban Ino pecahlah konsentrasi Naruto pada game itu dan membuat dia kalah.

"oh...! aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengn kakashi-sensei aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman." ujar Naruto yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah kaca. setelah kepergian Naruto Semua orang di rumah kaca mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini masih syok mengetahui Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat akan ulang tahun dirinya.

.

.

.

"astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan ulang tahun Sasuke, aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan kado untuknya. aku binggung mau memberi apa" Naruto mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri saat dia berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk bertemu dengan Utakata.

 **tok..tok..tok..**

 **Krieett...**

"maaf, permisi apa Utakata berada disini?" tanya Naruto pada anggota OSIS saat dia membuka pintu ruangan itu

"kaicho tadi katanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan" jawab seorang anak lelaki di ruangan itu

"ah kalau begitu terima kasih, permisi" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman dan menutup pintu Ruangan itu.

Naruto kemudian melangkah kakinya menuju perpustakan untuk menemui Utakata yang katanya berada disana. saat tiba di perpustakaan Naruto kemudian berkeliling dan mencari dimana Utakata berada. Naruto kemudian menemukan Utakat berada di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"halo Utakata" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat Utakat mendonggakkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Utakata

"aku kesini untuk mengembalikan uang yang kupinjam semalam" ujar Naruto kemudian mendudukkan diri dihadapan Utakata sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi uang

"ah begitu. tapi sepertinya wajahmu menunjukkan kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Uataka saat melihat Wajah masam Naruto.

"aku memang punya Masalah" ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu coba ceritakan siapa tahu Ibu perimu ini bisa membantu" ujar Utakata dengan senyuman tulus nan menawan miliknya

"aku sedang binggung memilih kado untuk seseorang padahal ulang tahunnya tinggal tiga hari lagi" ujar Naruto dengan wajah masam dan binggung

"itu mudah saja bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mencarinya bersama-sama" ujar Utakata dengan senyuman

"benarkah?!" mendengar ucapan Utakata seketika wjah muram Naruto berubah menjadi bersinar

"euum" jawab Utakat dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"wah terima kasih Utakata kau memang Ibu periku yang sangat baik" ujar Naruto girang. jika saja Naruto tidak ingat dia berada di perpustakaan mungkin saat ini dia akan berteriak kegiranagan.

"kalau boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang berulang tahun itu siapa?" tanya Utakata penasaran

"Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa saat Naruto menyebut nama itu senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Utakata menghilang.

 **TBC**

 **halo minna,**

 **maafkan Ruca yang bodoh ini** **Ruca baru bisa update sekarang**

 **sekali lagi Ruca mohon maaf**

 **ja nee minna jangan lupa**

 **RnR ya...**


End file.
